


Murder Imminent

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [33]
Category: Futurama, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: These two would make a bad, bad couple.
Relationships: GLaDOS/Bender Rodriguez
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Murder Imminent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sierra_roe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/gifts).




End file.
